mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario is the main character of the Mario series and the main mascot for Nintendo. He was designed by Shigeru Miyamoto, and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games, where he uses his well-known jumping abilities to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the hands of Bowser and other enemies. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, and fighting games and others. His appeal all over the world has made him one of the most famous characters in video game history."The History of Mario". Retrieved on 2009-05-10 Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he stops Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Wario and Donkey Kong. He is voiced by Charles Martinet."Charles Martinet Down Under". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. History Mario first appeared in 1981, in the Donkey Kong arcade game, as a carpenter named "Jumpman"."Console Portraits: A 40-Year Pictorial History of Gaming". Retrieved on 2009-05-10 When the game was being edited for release to the United States, a heated argument ensued between Nintendo's warehouse landlord Mario Segale, and the president of Nintendo at the time, Minoru Arakawa. After a resolution was brought between the two, fellow Nintendo employees chose to name the character in the game Mario, after him. Due to hardware limitations at the time, Miyamoto dressed Mario in bright red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against the background. He also gave him white gloves, so that the player could see the arms moving on the screen. A cap was added so that Miyamoto would not have to animate the character's hair when he jumped up and down. A mustache was added for the same reasons, as it was difficult to animate facial expressions at the time."Sigeru Miyamao Talk Asia interview". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. Mario was developed as a "go to" character for games that could be put in any title as needed. At the time, Miyamoto did not expect Mario to become popular. Over time, his appearance has become more defined, for example a red "M" in a white circle has been added to his hat, and gold buttons have been added to his overalls. He has appeared in many television programs, video releases, comic books, and a feature-length film. He has also spawned a series of branded merchandise. Appearances :See also: List of Mario games Mario was first seen as "Jumpman" in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong. He was first seen as "Mario" in the following arcade game Donkey Kong Jr. in 1982, where he was the enemy of the player. The following year, his brother Luigi was introduced in the arcade game Mario Bros. However, it was the release of Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo Entertainment System that sparked major popularity for the character. Several sub-series have also been released. The successful Mario Kart series started with Super Mario Kart, and has become one of the most successful kart-racing franchises, selling over 30 million copies worldwide."Japan vs. US Sales". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. Other sports games in the franchise include Mario Golf, Mario Tennis and Super Mario Strikers. Role-playing games, such as Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, have also been created, along with party games such as Mario Party which have popular minigames. Mario has had a cameo role in many other games such as The Legend of Zelda and Metal Gear Solid. Trivia Cameos *Mario made a cameo in The Simpsons Game in one of the levels seen in the background alongside with Sonic the Hedgehog. *Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past as a portrait. *Mario made a cameo in Majora's Mask as a mask behind the salesman *Mario made a cameo in Banjo Tooie when Loggo The Toilet asks for help and Banjo says "Maybe Mario's Free at the Moment. *Mario has been shown to be an italian in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Though he was also shown to have residence in New York City. *Mario has a speaking Cameo in Futurama as U.N. Ambassador of Italy. *In Kirby Super Star, as well as its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, he can be seen in the crowd when battling King Dedede, and Rock Kirby can transform into a golden Mario statue. *Mario makes a cameo in the Japanese-only Captain Rainbow as a portrait above Tracy's(from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's artwork from mario Party DS. Landmark Games *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros.2 lost levels *Super Mario Bros.2 US ver *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Dr. Mario *Super Mario World *Super Mario RPG *Super Mario 64 *Paper Mario *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros. *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Coming) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Coming) All Time Greatest Game Hero Vote for Mario http://www.gamespot.com/greatest-video-game-hero/vote/index.html?battle_id=63 See also References External links * Mario on Wikipedia * Official Nintendo Site ja:マリオ es:Mario de:Mario it:Mario pl:Mario Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Brawl Characters